mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 32
is the eighty third episode (thirty second episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Summary Gingka attempts to strike Ray Gasher 125SF but Selen's Bey keeps dodging his attacks. She is successful but after some attempts, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F successfully starts a series of attacks at Gasher. Pegasus continues attacking and the power of Ray Gasher starts draining. Everybody starts to think that Ginka was going to win but then Selen to told him that the fact is that she has never been defeated in a knockout battle before, not even once. Undaunted, Gingka tells her that he is going to win but after hearing that the audience starts laughing at him. Gingka gets angry and takes an attempt to push Ray Gasher out of the stadium but Selen manages to escape. Gingka again tries to attack but Ray Gasher dodges every attack of his. Gingka asks Selen whether she even wanted to fight the battle but Selen replies that she does not have even the slightest desire to battle. She explains that her Ray Gasher does not have enough strength left for fighting so her policy is that when you can't fight, don't fight at all. She also says that this a knockout battle and when he can defeat her, he cannot face the next opponent. Tsubasa then calls out to Gingka and explains that she wanted to keep the match going until Pegasus's power is completely drained. Gasher then starts running away and Pegasus chases it and tries to attack it but Gasher dodges every attack of his. Then she says that she has being running her whole life since her childhood for her brothers. Pegasus is successful in doing one attack and it slows down Gasher. Pegasus attempts to attack once again to finish it off, but Gasher goes out of the stadium and lands on Selen's hand. Selen purposely withdraws from the game and remains undefeated. Selen then tells Gingka that she told him that she was never defeated by an opponent. Gingka gets angry that he got fooled by her. Ian tells Selen that she had done a great job but could have drained more of Pegasus's power. When Ian comes to the battle it is announced that the match was going to be a cyclone battle. All of the Team Gan Gan Galaxy members get shocked by that announcement because they never heard of a cyclone battle. Ian tells Gingka to prepare to face his Cyclone Herculeo 105F in a cyclone battle. Ian asks Gingka whether he has the courage to accept the challenge. Gingka accepts and Ian launches his Bey and both Beys face off. Both Beys are pushed away and Pegasus tries to strike Cyclone Herculeo but it dodges. Ian waited for the right time and when the time had come, it went to the cyclone point that rotated very fast. Ian said that it was just the beginning and he launched a cyclone attack at Pegasus and was set flying but managed to escape. Gingka goes into the cyclone point and tries to the cyclone attack but the cyclone point does not move. Ian tells him that he has to go there at the right time, only then it will work. Pegasus gets stuck in the cyclone point and Herculeo attacks him with his special move Blazer Slash. Pegasus is set flying again but narrowly escapes. Pegasus becomes really weak due to the damage taken and battles Herculeo but it goes back to the cyclone point. Now, Gingka wanted to send Herculeo flying but the cyclone point started to spin again. Gingka got shocked that it is working for Ian but not for him. Herculeo again launches a cyclone attack at Pegasus but escapes again. Ian says that he used to battle in a cyclone stadium ever since he was a little kid and remembers the cyclone time. Both Beys clash again and Herculeo again enters the cyclone point and launches a cyclone attack, but Pegasus survives again. Herculeo again goes for the cyclone point but this time Pegasus interrupts and it goes into the cyclone point. Gingka says that it is now his turn and tries to use cyclone attack, but Herculeo goes into the sky and attacks Pegasus from above, crushing Gingka's plan. Then Gingka finds out a way to stop a cyclone attack. Herculeo goes for another cyclone attack, but Pegasus goes into the air. Gingka thanks Ian for showing him how to stop a cyclone attack. Pegasus uses Star Booster Attack to hit Herculeo and the cyclone point gets destroyed. Herculeo ends up in a stadium out and Gingka wins. Ray Gil 100RSF suddenly comes into the battle when Gingka was rejoicing and Pegasus is out. Argo says that it was a knockout match with no breaks and he should not have left his guard down. Featured Beybattles Featured Beys Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used *Starbooster Attack *Blazer Slash Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes